MediaWiki Diskussion:Discussions.js
Submitted script change 77667 rejected Die kürzlich eingereichte Änderung dieser JavaScript-Seite (Überprüfung 77667) wurde im FANDOM-Überprüfungsprozess abgelehnt. Stelle bitte sicher, dass du die Richtlinien für angepasstes JavaScript erfüllst. Maybe I'm being dumb, or overly cautious. But it seems to me that because you haven't defined wgCityId, you've laid the groundwork for putting _any_ CityID in there, maybe at a later stage of development, and therefore granting yourself the power to delete posts at any wiki's Discussions page. So I feel a little unsure about approving this code as it stands. Feel free to resubmit with greater explanation, though! Also, when and if you resubmit this code, it'd be helpful if you removed those things that you have remarked out. Keeping code simple and neat is half the battle in keeping it secure. It makes it a little difficult to review, because it's unclear what approving commented-out code means. It might mean that we approve the act of commenting-out, but don't approve the code that has been commented out. Or it might mean that we approve of the code and the commenting out of it. It's very confusing, especially since different staff members might review the code at different times. So please, if you want to pull some code from use, actually remove it from the page (and maybe put it on this talk page). Then, if you ever want to re-activate it, put it back on the page and re-submit it. That way, we know we actually have to review the code again. Thanks! ---- CzechOut 04:38, 14. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Any change must be approved by you or another one who is authorized to do so. So I can't do anything without your knowledge. :I can't delete anything I'm not authorized to. It's FANDOM's responsibility to ensure that the API works that way. And in my opinion it does. If not it would not be my fault. :If I'm not logged in, I get 401 Unauthorized (Subject does not have permission threads:delete) :If I'm not authorized to do it, I get 403 Forbidden (Subject does not have permission threads:delete) :imho that seems to work. :We are not asked to document our code. I guess, my getter and setter functions (there is not much more) are mostly self-explaining. But I can add javadoc and things like that if you feel better that way. :I comment code out if it is work in progress but is needed for a later stage of development but I want to submit the current code now. It would be annoying extra work to cut the commented out code out and reinsert it after submitting the current version. And it would create one more unnecessary revision. I have to resubmit it anyway and you'll see it anyway. There is no need for stupidly copying around in my opinion. :If the review process is confusing and not well-organized it is not my fault either. Then it has to be improved by FANDOM. :Agent Zuri Profil Nachrichtenseite Blog 09:23, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC)